Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/3 February 2016
11:43 silver no 11:43 * SketchNebula flips page 11:43 SILVER NO 11:54 time to go to a magical place 11:54 berb 11:58 Hello 11:58 nyello 11:58 SO 11:58 I feel like an ass 11:58 http://goo.gl/i9cTsY 11:58 shsh look at this 12:00 today is my stepfather's birthday, and ive been putting off drawing his present, because i didnt know what to draw 12:00 what does he like? 12:01 idk 12:06 rip then 12:06 but im sure you can think of something :3 12:07 * TheAquuaHybrid stabs the emote 37 times in the chest again 12:08 cARLLL 12:16 CARL THAT KILLS PEOPLE 12:16 i'm late 12:18 ash 12:18 I panicked so I drew a deer wearing clothes. 12:18 And, looking real nervous. 12:19 rip 12:19 sounds nice tho 12:20 ill show you a pic tomorrow 12:20 aight 12:35 Okay. 12:35 Ash 12:35 Sketch, Snow. 12:35 I am prepared 12:35 I put the fanart for you guys 12:35 in my bookbag :D 12:35 That way I won't/don't forget 12:37 yey 12:37 Me? Panicking? Noooooo! 12:37 you okay sketch? 12:38 Im scared shitless by the weather and how they keep mentioning the severity and watches on the TV in here 12:39 we'll be fine sketch dont fret 12:40 Hfkdhejfj "Tornado watch : Madison County" 12:40 sketch its okay, really i promise 12:42 Okay okay I'm fine 12:43 http://prntscr.com/9yb2m2 12:43 Sketch look at dis 12:43 Even though I'm sitting by a glass window and there's the TV that won't shut up 12:43 holy fucking shit 12:43 can i get a weather map? 12:43 or something? 12:43 GOOGLE 12:44 Nope never mind I'm not okay 12:44 okay 12:44 Huntsville is being missed 12:44 I'm about to flip shit 12:44 there you go 12:44 ^ 12:44 exactly 12:44 http://www.accuweather.com/en/us/huntsville-al/35801/weather-radar/326704 12:44 see all that green red and orange? 12:45 Well I would love it of the TV agreed with you guys 12:45 all we will get is a few rain showers and thunder storms and we'll be done 12:45 not hitting Huntsville? 12:45 exactly 12:45 And stop trying to scare the shit out of me 12:45 its because neighboring counties may be getting it sketch 12:45 my soul hurts 12:45 they do that all the time 12:45 Ugh the thought of it is still terrifying 12:46 it's a tornado 12:46 you go into a safe spot 12:46 unless you hear a tornado siren ringing it's safe 12:46 you sit there 12:46 you'll be fine 12:46 im not home 12:46 you know when you won't be fine though 12:46 you're getting loads of fucking rain though 12:46 if you get hit by a bus? 12:46 actually 12:46 wait 12:46 not loads of hit 12:46 a bit of rain 12:47 bro, i had a cold front held right over my head for an entire day 12:47 i got 5 feet of snow 12:47 when you've had panic attacks whenever you heard something about tornadoes on tv because you started freaking out randomly the first time you had to go in the basement : ) 12:47 it's been absolute torture for the last weeks 12:47 Iyjdork 12:47 FUCKING CAR 12:48 We're getting a bunch of snow right now 12:48 CAN YOU NOT SOUND LIKE THUNDER 12:48 and 12:48 thank you bye 12:48 I didn't have school today 12:48 i had to hike through snow 12:48 or yes when you get hit by a bus 12:48 to get to my grandparents' house 12:48 which was in another city 12:48 with an equal amount of snow 12:48 and i was moving during the blizzard 12:48 I'm going to cry oh my god 12:49 "okay, someone needs to take this medication to their place" 12:49 *puts on jacket and boots* "IM GOING" - me 12:49 you know what's also not good 12:50 living in fear constantly 12:50 dont be an aquauef 12:50 dont think about things 12:50 oH MY GOD CUTENESS OVER LOOOAADDDDDDDD 12:50 http://prntscr.com/9yb5r3 12:50 you know what's really bad? 12:50 mettaton for christ's sake stop duplicating 12:50 not thinking things through before you do it 12:50 >goes to walk on highway thinking zero cars will go by because of snow 12:50 >nearly gets hit by car 12:50 >wtf, bro it's a blizzard 12:51 Guess who is outside now 12:51 you? 12:51 braving it? 12:52 face your fears 12:52 get new gears 12:52 no more fears 12:52 No 12:52 My godmother decided to go outside and disappear 12:52 well doesn't that suck 12:53 So I went outside to find her and she was leaning against the wall eating chocolate 12:53 Legitimately 12:53 So here am I with her in this damned wind 12:53 Sketch 12:53 http://prntscr.com/9yb6c9 12:53 does this make u happy [[]]:P 12:53 What? 12:54 i get every type of season here 12:54 i've got the chance of loads of things here 12:54 Its cute but I'm still scared 12:54 "you have the chance of this natural disaster, class" 12:54 "this one too" 12:54 "this one t-" I GET IT, WE'RE IN PENNSYLVANIA WHERE EVERYTHING HAPPENS 12:54 12:55 FINN NO 12:55 rip pennsylvania 12:55 DUN DO TH ELENNY FACE 12:55 STAPH ITY 12:55 staapph 12:56 nah, not RIP 12:56 we get all of the seasons 12:56 it's nice 12:56 it's never too hot 12:56 never too cold 12:57 its either always too hot or always too cold here 12:57 we may get a nice day 12:57 that is why you should move North until you read a sign that says "welcome to the middle grounds" 12:57 but then it will go back to being too hot/cold 12:58 Sera knows what im talking about 12:58 WHAT 12:58 HE GOES OVER TO THE AOIGIRI 12:58 WHAT 12:58 THIS IS BULLSHIT 12:58 * Snowflake champion smashes phone 12:58 that...costs...a lot...of...money.. 12:58 huh 12:59 huh 12:59 I got a late ping 12:59 And yes, we get all seasons 12:59 an dth ey cha ng ed the the me mu s ic 12:59 I AM SO PISSED ASH 12:59 YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME 12:59 THAT KANEKI'S DUMBASS 12:59 u GH 01:00 ohhh 01:01 youre watching season two 01:01 of tg 01:01 have fun :^) 01:01 fuck you 01:01 do you like Hide by the way? 01:02 Hide? Yeah. 01:02 good 01:02 you're gonna love him in this season 01:03 he really shows off near the end of the season 01:07 o-o 01:08 THIS BITCH 01:08 TG? 01:08 hjvrfkj 01:08 Tokyo Ghoul 01:08 Tokyo ghoul 01:08 dammit late 01:08 Phoenix look 01:08 Ah 01:08 i love you and all 01:08 BUT GET OFF THE CHAT BAR 01:09 ma do ha d a c h il d 01:09 wha t 01:09 wha t 01:09 * Arca Asami flings Phoenix 01:09 hwbswl;' 01:09 How do people make their shimejis in the 01:09 What t 01:09 yea lmao 01:10 phoenix dont you dare 01:10 yea 01:10 you better climb that wall 01:10 donT FALL 01:10 god damnit 01:11 'ash why didnt you tell me 01:11 this hot white haired hot fuck-ass 01:11 joins Aogiri 01:11 :^) 01:12 you should have saw it coming after he snapped when he was with Jason tbh 01:13 http://i.imgur.com/KKTA4qd.jpg 01:13 sketch pls 01:14 Working on Snow's new fanart. Ash, I hope you don't mind the blood I put on your art's lips 01:14 I may 01:14 have to redo everyone's. 01:14 I ACCIDENTALLY 01:14 spilled soda.. 01:15 its fine moni 01:15 Ahh its fine Mini 01:15 * Mischief.Cat pouts 01:15 They were actually good 01:19 everytime i join a chat i kill it 01:20 Nah 01:20 Dark, can I draw you with long hair? 01:21 Like only the front part 01:21 Moni you know it's Alex, right? 01:21 The back is short 01:21 I know, Sketch 01:22 And I'd prefer to keep my gender-neutrality and not look like a specific aez 01:22 >aez 01:22 *sex 01:22 But its fine if you do 01:23 Long hair in the front and short hair in the back sounds pretty damn cool 01:24 I plan on doing that 01:24 :3 01:26 > �� small 01:26 Also 01:26 THIS PHONE HAS THE ENNY FACE 01:26 (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣ 01:28 Brb time to go inside mi house 01:30 HYAXHA 01:30 i'm back 01:30 nyello 01:34 I finished Marian. 01:34 Now. 01:34 Time to work on you, Sketch. 01:34 (sni- 01:34 * SketchNebula shot 01:35 i'M SORRY JUST THE INNUEND o 01:35 Oh god 01:35 * Mischief.Cat cries 01:46 sERA 01:48 uh 01:49 hhi 01:49 i lvie 01:49 live 01:49 late ping 01:50 SER 01:50 SAERRR 01:50 hi 01:54 YEEHAHAHA 01:58 * Mischief.Cat glares at sister 01:58 I'll be back 01:59 ey ass 02:01 Can't believe I'm being forced to clean the oven for cookies.. 02:03 * Arca Asami runs in chat 02:03 nyes 02:05 We're making cookies 02:05 for fucks sake woman 02:05 forcing me to clean just for some cookies 02:09 Okei 02:09 Time to 02:09 STREEEAAAAAM 02:09 And actually draw something lmao 02:09 skjgss 02:09 also 02:09 can i borrow the paddle 02:10 yes 02:10 paddle/ 02:10 02:10 PHOENIX IS HUMPINGV THE TASKBAR AGAIN 02:12 ph oENIX WHY 02:13 HE WONT STO p 02:14 he'll take a pause then start doingit again 02:15 * Arca Asami cri es 02:15 phoenix we need to talk about your humping problem 02:17 excuse u 02:17 do not look at me with tat tone of voice 02:19 do not point at me and run 02:19 excuse 02:19 * Arca Asami flings phoenix 02:19 betch 02:20 rip 02:20 http://twitch.tv/sketchnebula 02:20 "It ain't gay to be a dude and suck dick, it ain't homosexual unless you think it is." -Some dood on this video 02:32 i just now noticed that kill la kill hair is in yansim 02:32 scream 02:33 screams into pillow 02:37 sketch was that a bonniexfreddy picture 02:37 Wow xD 02:37 HMM 02:37 squints 02:38 wAS IT 02:39 i just realized i have too much yansim on my laptop 02:39 i am but im on ipad so 02:39 ye 02:40 oh god its rainin 02:40 my internet fuckin up now 02:40 ash did you see the kill la kill hair in yansim 2016 02 03